


Delicate

by wintersoldier1989



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-24 23:31:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wintersoldier1989/pseuds/wintersoldier1989
Summary: Steve and Bucky are best friends but Bucky's feeling overwhelmed by all the feelings he's been keeping from him. When Steve picks him up at an East Side dive bar one lonely night, everything comes to a head and the truth finally comes out.





	Delicate

**Author's Note:**

  * For [youlostpleiad](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youlostpleiad/gifts).

> This is my entry for @its_a_pretty_interesting_wall 's 200 follower celebration!
> 
> My prompt was to be inspired by the song Delicate by Taylor Swift. If you give the song a listen you'll see that I tried to incorporate a bunch of nods to the source material. Also if you're not already following Maggie on Tumblr, what are you waiting for?

***

Steve parked his bike outside the dive bar on the East Side. There was a slight chill in the air that had him tucking his hands into the pockets of his leather jacket. 

When Bucky had called him, he’d already been fast asleep. His phone had vibrated against the nightstand, lighting up the darkness of their Brooklyn apartment. The voicemail recording hadn’t made much sense. Bucky’s speech had been slurred, probably already having thrown back one too many drinks while he continued to ramble about Steve being a true friend. He’d caught something about the situation between them being, what was the word Bucky had used? _Delicate? _

Steve has listened to the message 3 times before he’d realized he wasn’t going to be able to figure out what was going on from the comfort of his bed. Bucky’s drunk ramblings had left him feeling both worried and confused. After numerous failed attempts to reach his friend’s phone, he’d slung back the sheet from his lower half, pulled on some khakis and headed out on his bike. 

Being an Avenger had its perks. Having the ability to pull up Bucky’s location within just a few seconds had marginally eased his concern. 

The bar was quiet, only a couple patrons playing pool in the corner. The smell of stale cigarettes permeated the air. Steve spotted his best friend at the end of the bar, a glass of amber coloured liquor in his hand. 

“Fancy finding you here, stranger,” Steve said as he took a seat next to Bucky. The scene reminded him of a simpler time, back when Nazis were the only enemy.

“Stevie!” Bucky bellowed in his ear, reaching his arms around Steve in an awkward bear hug, nearly elbowing in the jaw. “What are you doing here?!”

“Got your voicemail and figured you could use a ride home, pal.”

“Awwww, he’s the best!” Bucky said to the bartender who couldn’t have cared less and Bucky clearly having already forgotten the phone call he’d made. “Let’s get you a drink!”

“No thanks, Buck,” Steve replied. “I’m driving.” 

“Right,” he said more to himself than to anyone else in the bar. “You’ve got a reputation to protect.”

Steve gave his friend a cursory glance, unsure of what prompted the comment. 

So he asked, “What does that mean?”

Bucky’s metal hand lifted his drink to his mouth, the ice cubes clinking melodically against the glass. Steve watched as he licked his lips, careful to savour every drop of what he guessed was scotch. 

“Just means, I’m _me_ and you’re _you_. Captain America and the Winter Soldier.” Steve just stared at Bucky not at all following his train of thought. “They all love you and hate me.” 

“Buck,” Steve said with a sigh. They’d gone through this before; whenever Bucky was feeling low, he’d disappear. While his demeanour tonight may have been somewhat loud and over the top, Steve knew quite well that was just a mask, courtesy of the alcohol. This time he was thankful that Bucky’d only wandered to another borough and not another continent. “You’re being too hard on yourself, plenty of people love you.”

Bucky’s filter had been lost somewhere around his second drink. So it shouldn’t have surprised him that instead of leaving well enough alone; he blurted, “Yeah? Who?”

Steve watched as the haze of alcohol dissipated from his friend’s expression and was replaced with a palpable vulnerability. His lips widened in the most genuine smile as he peered into his favourite set of grey-blue eyes. “I do. I love you, Buck.”

Bucky allowed himself a short moment to hold onto the words in the way he wished they were meant. Steve Rogers was a good man, the best, but there was no way he felt the same way he did. 

“I’m a killer Steve, I’ve made my bed and now I have to lie in it.” Bucky sighed, feeling resigned to his fate.

The pure sadness in his best friend’s voice absolutely broke Steve’s heart. He knew at this point it was a futile effort to try and change Bucky’s mind, so instead he said, “You know what? I think I’ll take that drink now.”

The bartender slid a beer over to Steve. His hands wrapping around the bottle, lifting it to his mouth for a taste. Bucky couldn’t tear his eyes away from the skin of Steve’s neck, the skin he dreamt of nuzzling, inhaling his scent and kissing just to feel Steve’s pulse against his lips. 

He knew it wasn’t fair, the way Steve always came to his rescue. Always steady, unwavering, ready to be whatever he needed to be for everyone. He was always there for Bucky.

Bucky on the other hand, was a selfish bastard. Wallowing in self-pity and making his best friend trudge out of Brooklyn to the East Side just to drive his sorry ass home. 

They sat in relative quiet, watching the bartender tidy up for the night. 

“Ready to head home?” Steve proposed.

“Yeah,” Bucky answered. “I’m really sorry, Steve.” His voice cracking on his best friend’s name. His heart clenched at the sad way Steve looked at him. 

“Don’t be. It was nice to get out of the house. Plus, there’s much less traffic after 2 am.” Steve offered Bucky another warm smile, hopeful that it would ease his guilty conscience. 

***

With his arms wrapped around Steve’s trim waist and his face pressed against his back, Bucky finally relaxed. The rumble of the bike almost lulled him to sleep along with the warmth radiating from his super soldier best friend. 

“We’re home,” Steve announced as he slowed the bike to a stop. 

Bucky’s eyes protested as he forced them open. Their neighbourhood was quiet, just the hum of streetlights and the occasional passing car. 

Steve let Bucky lead the way up the stoop, carefully watching to make sure he didn’t fall. That’s what he told himself at least. He always watched Bucky; he wanted to protect his friend from the world. He knew intimately just how much Bucky had endured while they’d been apart. Now that they were back together under one roof, it was his mission to make sure Bucky never hurt again.

Most of the time he was successful, but Steve had come to realize that the only person he couldn’t protect Bucky from was himself. It killed him to watch Bucky struggle, to believe that he wasn’t worthy of the good in the world. 

He helped by unlocking their front door, and with two hands planted on Bucky’s shoulders, guided him inside. Steve slipped off his jacket and Nikes before nervously running his fingers through his hair. 

Bucky stared, mesmerized by the action. He desperately wanted Steve’s hand to be his own.Instinctively, before he could stop himself, he was doing just that. Steve softly jerked in surprise at the unexpected touch, but his eyes quickly drifted closed at the rhythmic tugs on his scalp. 

“It’s so soft,” Bucky mumbled, enjoying the feel of the silky strands through his fingers. A low moan of pleasure escaped Steve.

Growing bolder, thanks to a handful of fingers of scotch and his friend’s laboured breathing, he slid his hand down Steve’s beautiful face. He admired the perfect bone structure and long, thick lashes that continually had people of all ages fawning over Captain America. Bucky’s hand carefully cupped Steve’s chin. A soft exhale of warm breath fanned his thumb as he reached up to trace Steve’s bottom lip.

The skin was warm and supple, Bucky’s own breath caught in his throat as he explored, not wanting to risk the chance of spooking Steve and causing this magical moment to end. He wanted to touch every inch of the man in front of him, to worship him like the hero he was. 

“God, you’re so gorgeous Stevie,” he whispered.

Steve’s eyes fluttered open at Bucky’s words. “Buck,” he rasped. His voice tight, strained from the closeness of Bucky’s touch. He could feel the pound of his heart from his head to his toes, while the rest of him was frozen in place. 

“Thank you for always saving me. I don’t deserve it. I don’t deserve _you.” _Bucky said. He gazed into the ocean blue eyes of his best friend, unable to help the words spilling from his lips. “You had it all back in ‘45 with Peggy and instead of having lived a picture perfect life with 2.5 kids, a house and a dog, you’re stuck here, with _me_.”

Steve’s hand came up, wrapping around Bucky’s wrist, gripping it tight. Almost like he was trying to keep it from abandoning its place on his face. “Don’t say things like that, Bucky.”

The pained tone of Steve’s voice had a lump forming in Bucky’s throat to go along with the pit in his stomach. A rush of guilt flooded through him for being so stupid, he couldn’t bear to look his best friend in the eye. 

“Look at me.” Steve encouraged. But when Bucky hesitated, he pleaded. “Bucky, please.”

Bucky’s guilt-ridden expression finally met his gaze. Steve knew that he needed to be the one to clear up any misunderstandings between them. Bucky would always blame himself, he knew that.

“I’ll always have a special place in my heart for Peggy,” Steve admitted. 

Bucky’s lungs flamed with shame. Who was he to remind Steve of his lost true love? Steve could’ve had everything with Peggy and here he was, a lousy substitution. He tugged on his good arm, desperate for Steve to let him go, to put even an inch of space between them. But the super soldier once again tightened his grip as he spoke. 

“But it’s you and me ‘til the end of the line, pal. No one could ever take your place. We’ve danced around it for years, I’m sorry if I ever made you feel like a burden Bucky. I love you for you, Buck. No conditions. You’re the most important person to me. You’re my home.” 

Tears streamed down Bucky’s cheeks at Steve’s heartfelt words. He finally released his hold on Bucky’s wrists and brought his thumbs up to gently wipe away his friend’s tears. Ever so slowly, he gave Bucky’s chin a gentle nudge and Steve smiled as his best friend’s head instinctively angled for a kiss.

Steve closed the distance between them, moving thoughtfully, reassuringly.

A shiver ran up Bucky’s spine as Steve’s breath warmed his face, his dark lashes a stark contrast to the pale skin where they lay. Soft, pliant lips pressed against his mouth and Bucky couldn’t help the moan that left him. He closed his eyes, dedicating all his brain power to memorize the feel of Steve’s lips on his. 

A whimper of loss filled the now empty space between them as Steve broke the kiss. “That wasn’t too soon, was it?”

Hunger and need swallowed Bucky whole. Desire swam brightly in his blue eyes. 

“Only about 85 years late, Rogers.” 

He latched his mouth back onto Steve’s, causing a rush of pleasure to zip through Steve like a firecracker. Bucky’s metal hand clung to the back of his neck, an anchor to his rock. 

Bucky probed his tongue against Steve’s lips, the slick skin sliding open with ease. Steve moaned, allowing Bucky unprecedented access, to which he took full advantage. Eager for more, Steve’s hands lowered to Bucky’s trim waist, pulling their lower halves together.

His khakis were tight, his cock thickening with every hot gasp Bucky breathed into his mouth, every sweep of his tongue making him ache with desperation. 

“Bucky,” Steve panted, helpless against his own anxious mind, afraid that Bucky’s alcohol consumption could be clouding his judgement. That in the morning, when he was sober, that he’d regret all of this. 

“Ugggh,” Bucky replied, distracted by the gorgeous blonde consuming every one of his senses.

“Are you sure about this?” Steve voiced, second guessing his decision to act on impulse, his short nails dug into the skin above Bucky’s hips, stilling him.

Bucky allowed Steve to put a mere inch of space between them, even in his scotch-induced haze and Steve-induced high, he knew exactly what he was doing. Part of him just couldn’t believe Steve was going along with it. “So goddamn sure, Stevie. I’ve wanted this since you were sixteen.”

Steve’s gaze sparked, a mix of lust and surprise at Bucky’s revelation. It shouldn’t have surprised him; there had always been a pull between them, an unexplainable force that synonymously associated Steve’s name with Bucky’s. 

Back in the 30’s, there were many reasons why they could never have acted on their desires, but things were different now. Nobody gave a second glance when two guys held hands walking down the street. The open mindedness and acceptance was one of the things Steve loved most about their Brooklyn neighbourhood. 

“Sixteen? I was just a scrawny nobody.”

“Not to me,” Bucky said, earnestly. “No conditions, remember? Although your ass really did get a significant upgrade.”

Steve barked out a sharp laugh at Bucky’s comment. “So we’re really just two Brooklyn boys who took way too long to get to this point.” 

“Seems like it,” Bucky concurred. “All I know that if you don’t kiss me in the next ten seconds I’m going to have to take matters into my own hands.”

Steve’s mouth watered at the strained tent of denim between Bucky’s thick thighs. His own cock pulsed in excitement and from that moment on, Steve’s biggest concern was how he was going to make up for 85 years of missed opportunities. 

While Steve was trapped in his mind, contemplating many different scenarios, ranging from relatively innocent to those he’d only watched in porn, Bucky’s metal hand reached around to palm a handful of firm ass cheek. The force of his grip, jerked Steve out of his reverie and pushed him forward against Bucky. Their cocks grazed each other through the confines of their pants and had both men searching for each other in another hot kiss. 

Bucky ground against the mountain of man that was Steve Rogers, their mouths still glued together. He wanted to explore every inch, climb him like a goddamn tree. But his cock was not going to afford him that luxury. Even liquored up on a healthy dose of scotch, he knew that it wouldn’t take him long. So he busied himself with Steve’s khakis, the button giving him more trouble than it should.

“Let me help, Buck.” Steve breathed in his ear.

Bucky shot him a glare that said, _Stop saving me, Rogers. _When he finally popped the button, he didn’t waste another second, his hand slid swiftly into Steve’s underwear and wrapped around a desperate cock.

“Jesus,” Steve gasped, another moan escaping when Bucky gave him a firm squeeze, followed by his thumb sliding over his wet tip.

Steve buried his head in the curve of Bucky’s neck, his nostrils flaring as he tried to hold, his jaw clenched tight. 

“Easy there Buck, I’m not going to last long.”

Bucky gave Steve another slow, teasing stroke, his hair hung between them, preventing him from seeing the way Steve’s face scrunched up in pleasure. His thumb traced along the vein on the underside of Steve’s cock, giving a slight twist of his wrist that soon had teeth marking the skin of his neck. 

“Let go,” Bucky whispered. He continued to drive Steve to the brink, pumping his hand steadily along his length. Bucky’s metal hand was cool on the hot flesh of Steve’s ass, and when a tentative finger roamed to his crease he couldn’t help but shiver. 

Bucky could feel his own cock leaking, spurred on by each breathy moan that came from Steve. He was past any point of return, if everything went downhill in the morning, he’d still die knowing they’d had tonight and he was going to make the most of it. 

“Bucky,” Steve panted again, the tension deep in his balls becoming almost unbearable. He needed to come, he wanted it more than he wanted his next breath. 

“I’ve got you,” Bucky reassured, knowing that Steve wasn’t used to giving up control, this was completely outside of his wheelhouse. Bucky relished in being the person able to give Steve the uncontrollable pleasure he deserved. He rubbed along the hot pucker of skin that beckoned him, pressing gently just because he couldn’t help himself.

“Fuck, I’m going to come,” Steve groaned into Bucky’s neck, his hips rolling up into every pump of his cock. It’s been so long since any release had been at the hands of anyone but his own. 

Bucky didn’t let up, his strokes came faster, no longer trying to tease his best friend, but give him a brain bending orgasm. He was rewarded seconds later when Steve went rigid against him, Bucky wasn’t even sure his friend was breathing until a grunt that bordered between pleasure and pain filled his ear. Steve’s upper body reared back as hot spurts of come coated Bucky’s hand. 

Steve hissed when Bucky circled his sensitive cockhead, coating it with his release. 

“Give me all you’ve got, baby,” Bucky encouraged, his own voice raspy with need. 

Tight squeezes mixed with the term of endearment rolling off of Bucky’s tongue had Steve coming again, his head roughly making contact with the wall behind him. 

His chest heaved unable to get enough oxygen to satisfy his lungs and his eyes pinched tight as the last of his orgasm consumed him.

Bucky let go of the spent cock in his grasp, and rubbed Steve’s mess on his t-shirt, a lame attempt to clean up. He looked up and appraised his best friend, his expression almost unreadable, not quite the look of bliss he had anticipated. There was a furrow between his brows. Bucky pressed a soft, chaste kiss on Steve’s cheek, a gentle reminder that he wasn’t going anywhere.

“Steve?” He prodded after the quiet seconds turned to minutes. 

“Hmmm?” Steve answered, his eyes still closed. 

“You okay?” 

“I’m…. amazing,” he finally found the word to describe the high he was feeling. “You’re really good at that.”

Steve opened his eyes to find Bucky’s cheeks flushed at the compliment. Bucky looked

adorable with a hint of embarrassment in his expression. Steve pulled his best friend to him, and stole his mouth in a kiss. 

“Have you ever done that before?” Steve asked, his curiosity getting the better of him.

“Couldn’t wait around for you forever, Rogers.” Bucky stated meekly, not wanting to give too many details but figuring Steve deserved the truth. “The situation between us has always been so delicate, and I didn’t want to ruin a good thing by asking for more.”

Steve carefully considered Bucky’s words. He knew it was unfair to be jealous that Bucky had been with other men. Suddenly, all he could think of was someone else’s hands exploring the body he craved and it put a sour taste in his mouth. With his possessive side sufficiently triggered, Steve threaded his fingers in Bucky’s hair, and thrust his tongue deep into the hot haven of Bucky’s mouth. 

Bucky was used to being handled delicately by Steve, the amount of force took him by surprise. He melted against the wall of hot flesh against his front. Steve unexpectedly abandoned his mouth, which left Bucky keening for more. But he was soon rewarded when Steve flipped their positions so Bucky was now flush against the wall of the foyer. Eager hands unbuttoned his jeans and had his wet and swollen cock bobbing against his tee. 

“I haven’t done this before,” Steve said as he kneeled to the old hardwood floor. “You’re my first.”

Bucky’s eyes widened at Steve’s confession. Standing there gazing at his blond and blue eyed best friend knelt between his thighs, he recognized that he’d never seen a more beautiful sight. 

“You don’t have to, Stevie,” Bucky said giving him the out. But Steve wasn’t having any of it. 

“I’ve been waiting for this moment for as long as I can remember Buck, if I’d known you felt the same way I’d have taken you to my bed every night.”

“Fuck, Steve.” Bucky moaned. 

Steve hadn’t even touched his dick yet and his words had him on the verge of blowing his load. 

“What do you like?” Steve asked, reaching to take Bucky’s cock in his hand. 

“Anything,” Bucky gritted through clenched teeth. He was aching with need from the first touch and almost one hundred percent certain as soon as Steve’s mouth touched him, he’d be a goner. 

“Like this?” Steve questioned. He was softly stroking Bucky’s length, mesmerized by the sheer amount of pre-cum that was pooled at the tip, already making the skin slick. 

“Yeah,” Bucky gasped, desperate to hang on.

“Ugggh,” He moaned loudly when the tip of his cock found itself surrounded by Steve Rogers’ lips. A soft lap of Steve’s tongue along his slit had Bucky muttering every curse word he knew. 

Steve was spurred on by the encouraging sounds emerging from Bucky. He took another taste, this time letting Bucky’s cock slide against his tongue. He kept a fist wrapped around the base, a little hesitant of taking all of it at once. 

Bucky writhed, his hips rocking, instinctively seeking more. Anything to push him over the glorious edge of orgasm. 

Steve spit onto Bucky’s length, adding more lubrication. He pumped three tight strokes that had Bucky’s knees nearly buckling.

“Steve?” Bucky whimpered. 

“Yeah baby?” Steve answered, meeting Bucky’s lust-blown eyes. 

“Make me come.”

Steve’s protectiveness kicked into high gear. Bucky needed him and he sure as hell was going to deliver. 

Steve took Bucky in his mouth again, offering a euphoric combination of licks and sucks that had Bucky unable to remember his name. Steve’s enthusiasm made up for any lack of technique, figuring that Bucky would let him know if anything he did was wrong. 

Bucky was trapped. His body moving in tandem with Steve, he bucked against the warmth effectively fucking Steve’s mouth. He tried to hold back, keep himself from thrusting his whole cock into the hot heaven. Moans from both men filled the foyer, grunts restraint and need. Meanwhile his heart was bursting, Steve’s hand gripped his thigh rubbing soft circles while he took Bucky deep. 

Fuck, Steve Rogers was goddamn perfect. 

Bucky felt a zing run up his spine, his balls tightening and when Steve ran his tongue along the thick vein on the underside of his cock, he couldn’t hold back anymore. 

Steve coughed on the unexpected rush of Bucky’s orgasm in his mouth and hurried to swallow as much as he could. 

When he was finally spent, every drop of come expelled from his cock, Bucky peeked through heavy lashes to see Steve still kneeling in front of him, looking absolutely wrecked. His blonde hair disheveled, come dribbled down his chin and coated his red, swollen lips.

“Steve, I’m so sorry,” Bucky said feeling guilting for not pulling out or at least giving a warning. He really was a selfish asshole, wasn’t he?

“Don’t worry about it, Buck,” Steve said, an easy smile gracing his face. “It was so fucking hot to see you come undone like that. In fact I can’t wait to see it again.”

“I think you sucked my brain out of my cock,” Bucky admitted, feeling relieved that he hadn’t completely fucked everything up. He sagged against the wall, his right hand running over his face. 

“Think we should get cleaned up and get some sleep?” Steve suggested. 

“Yeah, sure,” Bucky agreed, watching Steve rise to his feet. 

He pulled his pants up his legs and followed Steve down the hall, he took it slowly, feeling uneasy on his feet thanks to the amazing orgasm he’d just received. 

Steve stepped into his room and started stripping off his clothes, Bucky watched the way Steve’s sculpted back revealed itself from the doorframe, allowing himself one last look. 

“Sleep tight, Stevie,” Bucky said softly before he started down the hall towards his room. 

“Where you going, Buck?” Steve said, hurrying back into the hallway.

“My room?” 

“Get your ass in here Barnes, I’m not done with you yet. I told you, I was taking you to my bed, and I meant it.”

A shiver of a feeling he couldn’t quite place ran up his spine, Bucky gave Steve a nod and turned to follow his best friend. 

“Don’t go anywhere, I’m just going to go grab a towel to clean us up.” 

Bucky nodded, still finding it hard to believe that Steve wanted him to stay.

***

After Steve cleaned them up, he snuggled in close to Bucky and pulled the covers up. Bucky was naturally drawn to the hard, warm body next to him. He closed his eyes, nuzzled into Steve’s broad chest and inhaled a deep breath that relaxed him instantly. 

A soft chuckle rumbled beside him. “Did you just smell me?”

Bucky cracked one eye open, meeting the amused gaze of his best friend. 

“So what if I did?” He replied, quirking his brow.

“What do I smell like? Steve inquired.

“Like Steve. Like home.”

His heart swelled at Bucky’s words, knowing he felt the exact same way about the man laying next to him.

Quiet lingered between them, no other words necessary. Steve was certain Bucky had drifted off, a peaceful, almost dreamy look on his face along with the steady rise and fall of his breath. Instead he surprised Steve when he broke the silence with a question.

“You wanna know something?”

Steve reached out an arm, caressing the length of Bucky’s metal arm that lay on his chest, then he continued onto his back. His fingers delicately traced along the marred skin and scars that told the tale of Bucky’s life. 

“Always,” Steve answered, his lips pressing into the mussed hair atop his best friend’s head.

“Sometimes when you sleep, I wonder if you ever dream of me?”

Steve smiled at the question, knowing how truly happy Bucky would be at answer. 

“Every night, Buck. The best dreams I have are the ones where you’re mine.”


End file.
